The Fault in Our Hearts
by baekfrappe
Summary: Karena memang, hal terindah dalam setiap hidup manusia adalah sebuah dosa. Mencintai Baekhyun tidaklah salah, meski 'mereka' adalah kesalahan. Dan Byun Baekhyun, adalah dosa terindah yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol sesali. {chanbaek/baekyeol ; yaoi! ; warning inside!}


Sejauh puluhan tahun sejak eksistensi Chanyeol hidup di dunia, belum pernah ia menyukai seseorang sebesar ini. Memang ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol jatuh cinta, bahkan ia pernah beberapa kali bergonta-ganti pasangan sebelumnya. Tapi ia sadar itu hanya sekedar tertarik, suka, pacaran, bosan, kemudian putus. Poros kehidupan asmaranya berputar-butar seperti itu dengan begitu membosankan sampai akhirnya suatu hari, tiga tahun setelah ia menjadi trainee SM Entertainment, Chanyeol menemukan seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya dalam sekali pandang.

" _Namaku Byun Baekhyun."_ —begitu katanya, ketika lelaki pendek bersurai hitam itu memperkenalkan diri untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan para trainee lainnya. Wajahnya mungil, dengan mata sipit itu yang membentuk bulan sabit ketika menebar satu senyuman manis, sukses membuatnya nampak seperti _puppy_ versi manusia. Suaranya tak kalah manis dari wajahnya, jenis suara yang dapat meningkatkan _mood_ Chanyeol hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Dan di suatu detik ketika mata bulan purnama milik Chanyeol bersinggungan dengan mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun. Di depan sana, Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya dan ditatap seperti itu membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum dengan otomatis.

Itu adalah tahun 2011, dan Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan kata hatinya sendiri berkata dengan begitu percaya diri.

 _Lelaki itu, Byun Baekhyun, dialah takdirku._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Fault in Our Hearts**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Karena memang, hal terindah dalam setiap hidup manusia adalah sebuah dosa. Mencintai Baekhyun tidaklah salah, meski 'mereka' adalah kesalahan. Dan Byun Baekhyun, adalah dosa terindah yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol sesali. {chanbaek/baekyeol ; yaoi! ; warning inside!}

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ **warn!** —there's so much narration, so if you don't like this type of fanfiction just close this page.  
— _italic_ word means past time, so don't get this wrong because i don't put divider between past time and present time.

— _Based from Chanyeol's side with third person point of view._ ]

* * *

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan jatuh pada seorang lelaki.

Ia normal, tentu saja. Sejauh itu, ia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan banyak orang yang semuanya adalah perempuan. Chanyeol juga masih terangsang jika melihat perempuan menari striptease di hadapannya, dan ia jelas tidak akan menolak jika ditawari untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan secara cuma-cuma.

Ya, itu semua benar, setidaknya sampai Chanyeol bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Maksudnya, ia memang masih menyukai perempuan bahkan jauh setelah ia mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi, ia lebih berminat untuk menukar seribu perempuan dengan senyuman manis Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih rela menukar satu malam panas bersama perempuan cantik dengan menghabiskan lima menit untuk bercengkerama bersama Baekhyun.

Oh, jangankan kalian. Chanyeol sendiri saja sampai sekarang masih terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa minatnya kepada Baekhyun itu ternyata _sebesar_ itu.

Di hari pertama Baekhyun menjadi seorang _trainee_ di SM Entertainment dan mengenalkan dirinya, setelah itu Chanyeol—entah bagaimana—menjadi orang yang pertama kali menghampirinya. Chanyeol, yang saat itu hanya melakukan segala sesuatu dengan mengikuti insting, tanpa berpikir panjang mengulurkan tangannya dan menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

" _Namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Dia memberikan senyuman manisnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari itu untuk Chanyeol, dan entah mengapa Chanyeol mendadak merasa seperti kakinya tak lagi menapak pada tanah._

 _Chanyeol, kemudian merasa perasaan malu itu menghinggapi hatinya begitu sadar atas kelakuannya yang mendadak menyelonong untuk mengajak berkenalan, namun Baekhyun lebih dahulu bergerak sebelum rasa malu itu menelan tubuh Chanyeol. Di hadapannya, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa halus seperti bayi. Dan Baekhyun menyambut ajakan perkenalannya dengan berujar, "Ah, salam kenal, Chanyeol. Kukira kau sudah dengar namaku tadi, tapi aku tidak keberatan mengulangnya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil Baekhyun saja."_

Kurang lebih seperti itu awal Chanyeol membuka percakapan dengan sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dan dari satu perkenalan singkat itu, berubah menjadi obrolan hangat yang cukup panjang, lalu menjadi ajang saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain, menyadari berbagai hal favorit yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda, kemudian berakhir dengan berangkat serta pulang dari tempat pelatihan bersama.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu terkejut ketika setelah beberapa bulan perkenalannya dengan Baekhyun, ia menemukan bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang berisik dan terkadang kekanakan—atau sebut saja konyol. Tapi Chanyeol jelas tidak keberatan dengan semua itu karena nyatanya, ia juga sama konyolnya dengan Baekhyun dan entah ini bisa disebut kebetulan atau takdir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bisa menemukan sebuah topik untuk diperbincangkan—atau diributkan juga, terkadang.

Mereka semakin akrab, seiring hari demi hari berlalu. Mereka juga menjalin pertemanan dengan sebagian besar _trainee_ lainnya dan pribadi mereka yang sama-sama _easy going_ memudahkan itu semua. Baik Chanyeol serta Baekhyun juga mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan beberapa _sunbae_ atau artis-artis yang sudah debut lebih dulu yang selalu dibalas dengan baik oleh mereka semua.

Pokoknya, dengan hadirnya Baekhyun yang menjadi _trainee_ baru, sukses membuat hari-hari _training_ Chanyeol menjadi lebih berwarna. Tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Chanyeol masuk menjadi _trainee_ pada tahun 2008, hidupnya terasa hampa meski temannya tersebar di sana-sini. Tapi dengan Baekhyun, entah bagaimana ia bisa merasa _pas_.

Apalagi, Baekhyun sering sekali mengajaknya _refreshing_ di tengah-tengah kegiatan _training_ mereka yang terkadang begitu menguras tenaga juga air mata. Chanyeol dulunya jarang sekali keluar untuk bersenang-senang, toh karena teman sesama _trainee_ yang lain juga sibuk dan Chanyeol paham mereka tidak ada tenaga untuk melakukannya. Tapi dengan Baekhyun yang _hyper_ , menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang bersama Baekhyun selagi ada waktu senggang membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa _refreshing_ sejenis itulah yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk menghilangkan penat menjadi seorang _trainee_.

Bahkan meski itu hanya sekedar bermain di _game center_ atau mengemil beberapa kudapan sembari minum kopi di _cafe_ terdekat dengan agensi—yah, mereka hanya sekian anak kecil yang beruntung menjadi _trainee_ , mereka tidak punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan—tetapi Chanyeol sudah merasa lebih cukup. Hanya dengan berbincang, bercanda, tertawa, bahkan bertengkar bersama Baekhyun, membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak menikmati saat-saat _refreshing_ -nya yang _sangat_ hemat uang itu.

Baekhyun juga banyak membantunya ketika ia dilanda masa sulit. Seperti saat Chanyeol tidak bisa membendung rasa rindunya pada keluarga—yang biasanya muncul setelah ia mendapat banyak tekanan dari pihak agensi, Baekhyun selalu bisa untuk membuatnya kembali tertawa bahkan hanya setelah dia melemparkan lelucon-lelucon murahan yang sudah sering Chanyeol dengar. Tapi, karena itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol secara ajaib selalu bisa tertawa dan dengan itu, semua bebannya mendadak hilang ditelan angin.

Chanyeol sendiri juga sebisa mungkin memberikan hubungan timbal balik pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menemani Baekhyun _refreshing_ di saat Chanyeol sudah sangat kelelahan dengan kegiatan _training_ -nya, hanya demi sebuah tawa lega dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan meminjamkan bahunya ketika Baekhyun sudah sangat kelelahan atau ketika saat Baekhyun butuh untuk menangis di sana. Pokoknya, apapun yang Chanyeol rasa bisa ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun, apapun itu, ia lakukan. Itu tidak hanya sekedar untuk formalitas atau sebuah keterpaksaan, itu karena Chanyeol, di suatu titik menyadari, bahwa kebahagiaan Baekhyun telah menjadi sebuah prioritas.

Hingga tiga bulan kemudian—yang terasa sangat cepat karena sepertinya baru saja hari kemarin ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan tidak tahu malu pada Baekhyun untuk mengajak berkenalan—tanpa terduga agensi memberi sebuah pengumuman untuk mendebutkan _boy group_ baru. Chanyeol tidak terlalu berharap, tapi tanpa dapat ditahan hatinya menggumamkan sebuah doa agar ia tidak berpisah dari Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sadar, sulit untuk menemukan orang yang terasa cocok untuknya seperti Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Baekhyun erat sekaligus membawanya berputar-putar di satu titik ketika pengumuman itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya akan debut dalam satu _boy group_ yang sama bersama dengan sepuluh orang lainnya.

Itu adalah hari yang Chanyeol rasa paling diberkahi dalam seumur waktunya hidup. Bahkan ia sudah kepalang tidak peduli ketika peraturan agensi mengharuskannya mengucapkan satu kata putus kepada Kim Yejin—pacarnya saat itu. Chanyeol tidak keberatan dikata brengsek, tapi jujur saja, ia bahkan sudah lupa kalau ia mempunyai pacar ketika Byun Baekhyun sudah hadir di sisinya. Yejin bahkan bisa tergeser sebegitu mudahnya dari daftar prioritas utama seorang Park Chanyeol, karena Byun Baekhyun sudah lebih cukup untuknya.

Chanyeol, bersama Baekhyun dan sepuluh member lainnya kemudian memulai debut secara utuh dalam sebuah grup bernama EXO pada tanggal 8 April 2012. Sangat gugup, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol ketika membayangkan akan tampil di _debut stage_ dengan ditonton oleh sekitar tiga ribu orang yang tidak ia kenal. Terlebih Chanyeol saat itu tidak begitu mengenal begitu dalam pada beberapa member lainnya, membuatnya sedikit merasa canggung dan itulah yang menambah rasa gugupnya menjadi berlipat-lipat. Tapi kemudian, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Baekhyun menghampirinya dan memberikan satu remasan dalam genggaman tangan yang diciptakan Baekhyun. Rasanya hangat, nyaman, dan Chanyeol secara ajaib merasa perasaan gugup itu musnah begitu saja. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, _"tenanglah, kita pasti bisa,"_ Chanyeol merasa kata-kata itu menjadi sebuah mantra yang begitu manjur menenangkannya.

Sesuai harapan, mereka semua melakukannya dengan baik dan berakhir dengan _high-five_ berdua belas. Seiring dengan itu, mereka tinggal di satu dorm yang saat itu sangat kecil dan hampir tidak layak tinggal—dengan jumlah member sebanyak itu—kemudian baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun, maupun member yang lain mencoba mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Dengan Baekhyun di sisinya, lagi-lagi, Chanyeol merasa semua berjalan dengan mudah.

Mereka berdua belas menjadi akrab hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu—atau bulan, mungkin. Pertamanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang yang sering membuka percakapan di antara para member. Mungkin karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah saling akrab sejak sebelum debut, dan sedikit demi sedikit member yang lain bisa menjadi lebih banyak bicara. Mulai dari Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan, lalu Suho yang begitu baik pada mereka semua dan selalu memanjakan mereka, kemudian Minseok yang makin lama semakin banyak ikut berbincang, juga Kris yang menjadi dekat dengan Suho dan lebih banyak berperan untuk mengatur segala sesuatunya dalam grup—karena Suho yang kelewat baik terkadang sedikit sulit untuk menjadi tegas.

Begitupun dengan Tao yang awalnya sedikit kesulitan berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea, yang sedikit demi sedikit kemudian dapat menanggapi sebuah pembicaraan—setelah beberapa kali bertutor pada Baekhyun. Lalu Yixing yang sedikit terlalu polos, setelah beberapa kali menjadi bahan tawaan kini bisa menjadi akrab dengan mudah bersama yang lain. Ah, Jongdae yang berada dalam line yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kepribadiannya tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga dia gampang mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan Kyungsoo, yang sebelumnya sedikit ditakuti karena tatapan matanya yang sedikit, _err_ , sulit dijelaskan, kini juga sudah terlihat kalau kepribadiannya tidak seseram tatapan matanya. Meskipun Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo karena mereka juga cukup dekat semasa _trainee_.

Intinya, Chanyeol cukup senang karena grup mereka yang memiliki member banyak ini dapat mengakrabkan diri setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam satu dorm. Juga ditambah dengan beberapa acara sejenis _variety show_ dan sebagainya yang mereka hadiri, tanpa sadar juga menjadi sarana yang mengakrabkan mereka berdua belas.

Chanyeol juga masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, kapanpun mereka sempat. Sampai-sampai para member menyoraki mereka untuk menikah dan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun berteriak, _"Ibu, aku akan menikah!"_ dan hal itu sungguh tidak pernah gagal membuat Chanyeol tertawa berguling-guling jika sudah mengingatnya.

Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua juga satu kamar, membuat Chanyeol kemudian mau tak mau mengenal Baekhyun jauh lebih dalam. Dari yang normal-normal saja sampai yang tidak normal seperti kebiasaan Baekhyun yang mendengking seperti anjing sebelum tidur.

Itu terdengar aneh juga mengganggu, seharusnya. Tapi Chanyeol malah justru merasa itu begitu menggemaskan dan ia selalu berakhir mendengarkan itu layaknya _lullaby_ sebelum tidur. Bahkan Chanyeol selalu menjadikan kebiasaan Baekhyun itu layaknya alarm yang menandakan bahwa itu saatnya untuk tidur. Ketika Baekhyun mulai mendengking, maka Chanyeol secara otomatis akan meninggalkan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya dan berakhir berbaring di atas kasur bersama Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mengarungi mimpinya.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang kedua adalah tidak bisa tidur dengan suhu ruangan yang rendah. Ini adalah satu hal perbedaan di antara mereka karena Chanyeol justru kebalikannya—tidak bisa jika tidur di suhu ruangan yang tinggi. Mereka beberapa kali mendebatkan itu, tapi setelah melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu berakhir mengalah. Tapi toh Chanyeol tidak melakukannya dengan terpaksa karena sekali lagi—Baekhyun adalah prioritas utamanya.

Tidur dengan tubuh berkeringat bukan apa-apa jika dibanding dengan satu senyuman dari Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang terbongkar kepribadiannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol juga. Dengan ukuran mata yang lebih besar dari mata orang Korea pada umumnya, Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan dengan tidur dengan mata terbuka. Ini sudah terjadi sejak zaman kecilnya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegahnya, tentu saja, karena itu terjadi di bawah alam sadar.

Pernah satu saat, Chanyeol tertidur lebih dahulu dari Baekhyun. Dan keesokan harinya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan pemandangan Baekhyun yang tertawa begitu lebar, membuatnya salah fokus pada awalnya karena Baekhyun yang tertawa seperti itu entah mengapa terlihat menarik sekali dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat. Dan ketika Chanyeol bertanya apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun menjawab di sela tawanya yang indah.

" _Kau harus lihat bagaimana dirimu tidur, Park! Kau tidur dengan_ — _hahahahahah_ — _mata terbuka!"_

Mereka sedikit bercekcok karena itu, tapi setelahnya, Chanyeol kemudian tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu bangun tengah malam ketika Chanyeol sudah mengarungi alam mimpi hanya untuk mengusap kelopak mata Chanyeol—membuatnya menutup—dan kembali tertidur dengan seutas senyum.

Dengan aib satu sama lain yang terbongkar hari demi hari, semakin dekat mereka berdua dan semakin banyak pula hal konyol yang mereka lakukan bersama. Mulai dari mengerjai member-member lain—membuat keributan yang berdampak pada Joonmyeon yang memijat pangkal hidungnya dan Kris yang melolong sana-sini—hingga berbagai macam kegilaan yang mereka lakukan berdua. Seperti mandi bersama—yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam karena mereka tidak hanya mandi, tapi mengadakan kontes menyanyi dan menari di dalam sana.

Tambahan, _dengan keadaan telanjang bulat_.

Mereka juga suka melakukan hal konyol kecil lainnya, seperti bermain batu-gunting-kertas sebelum tidur. Baekhyun berkata, _"yang menang berarti besok hidupnya akan beruntung!"_ dan semudah itulah Chanyeol termakan omongannya. Chanyeol tahu itu bodoh, tapi toh ia menikmatinya.

Masih banyak lagi, hal-hal konyol yang mereka lakukan berdua. Masih banyak pula berbagai macam aib Baekhyun yang semakin diketahui Chanyeol. Seperti kebiasaan Baekhyun yang doyan bernyanyi keras-keras di kamar mandi—konser solo, katanya—juga kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka berteriak melengking jika sudah bermain _game_ hingga mengganggu pendengaran satu dorm. Tapi dengan semua aib Baekhyun, yang ternyata tidak sekalem wajahnya dan tidak seanggun kepribadiannya ketika di atas panggung, Chanyeol masih saja sangat, sangat menyukainya.

Bahkan, kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun tidak hanya dalam lingkar EXO saja. Ibunya juga tahu bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Baekhyun, dan ibunya selalu berkata, _"temanmu yang namanya Baekhyun itu lucu sekali! Aku ingin mengangkatnya jadi anakku. Kau tidak keberatan kalau punya adik baru, kan?"_

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, tapi ibunya tidak pernah tahu kalau dibalik tawanya, tersimpan sebuah kalimat; _Tidak, aku tidak ingin dia jadi adikku_ — _aku hanya ingin dia jadi pendamping hidupku._

Hingga di satu waktu, di suatu titik ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi lebih lama memendam perasaannya. Seolah-olah tubuhnya bisa hancur meledak karena terlalu lama membungkam perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang kian lama kian banyak saja. Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya di suatu malam.

Kalau tidak salah, saat itu adalah malam pertama musim semi.

" _...aku mencintaimu, Baek."_

 _Mereka sedang mengobrolkan banyak hal, selayaknya pillow talk pada umumnya. Hingga pertanyaan tipe ideal juga siapa orang yang disukai, semua berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mengaku tanpa pikir panjang._

 _Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana mata sipit Baekhyun yang biasanya membentuk bulan sabit itu, kini membelalak. Sangat lebar. Chanyeol tahu, ia tidak bisa hanya berkata semacam itu. Jadi ia mulai membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan. Bagaimana pandangan awalnya pada Baekhyun, dan bagaimana perasaannya berkembang tanpa bisa dicegahnya._

 _Tapi semua ucapan Chanyeol tidak dapat meluluhkan akal sehat Baekhyun karena memang, pada akhirnya_ —

" _Tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Kita di bawah aturan agensi."_

— _menjalin hubungan ketika status mereka adalah artis itu, tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan._

Kemudian, keesokan harinya, Chanyeol justru menemukan Baekhyun yang mulai membatasi interaksinya pada Chanyeol. Jelas, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa emosi. Maka daripada itu, Chanyeol berakhir ikut gencar menjauhinya dan berlari pada rangkulan Kris.

Chanyeol menjadi lebih akrab pada si bongsor blasteran China-Kanada itu, sementara Baekhyun menjadi menempel pada Sehun, atau terkadang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tidak jelas. Itulah yang membuat para member jadi bertanya-tanya. Karena tidak biasanya, ia dan Baekhyun berjauhan hingga lebih dari tiga hari.

Hingga kali kelima Kris memaksanya untuk bercerita, pada akhirnya, semua mengalir begitu saja. Di dalam kamar Kris yang diterangi cahaya bulan, sebulan setelah renggangnya persahabatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada sang leader EXO-M. Bagaimana ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana dampaknya pada Chanyeol ketika pada akhirnya mereka menjadi menjaga jarak satu sama lain, juga bagaimana perasaannya ketika hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun dari jarak seratus meter tanpa mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasa.

" _Dia tepat di hadapan mataku, tapi rasanya seperti dia berada di seberang lautan."_

Pada akhirnya, Kris hanya bisa menopang Chanyeol dengan kata-kata penyemangat yang tidak terlalu berarti, karena untuk membantupun Kris juga tidak bisa. Melawan peraturan agensi itu tidak ada di dalam kuasanya.

Tapi Chanyeol selalu berkata, _"tidak apa-apa. Memang jalan terbaiknya cuma menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa berhenti mencintainya."_

Kris pasti akan berakhir menepuk pundaknya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau untuk berhenti mencintai Baekhyun itu terasa mustahil untuk Chanyeol. Tidak setelah semua kenangan yang mereka buat. Tidak setelah semua perhatian yang baik dicurahkan Baekhyun padanya maupun sebaliknya. Tidak setelah Chanyeol sadar, Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai orang sebesar ini sebelumnya.

Meski dengan semua tekanan itu, sebuah keajaiban untuk Chanyeol karena masih bisa memalsukan topeng wajahnya di hadapan semua orang. Terlebih para fansnya. Tidak, fansnya tidak pantas mengetahui segala rupa masalahnya karena tugas Chanyeol adalah menyenangkan fans, bukan membebani pikiran fans.

Pikiran itulah yang membuatnya tetap bisa menyungingkan senyum dan melepaskan tawa lebar di setiap _stage_ juga _variety show_ -nya bersama member EXO, dibalik rasa sakit yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

Beberapa member kadang secara random bertanya, _"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_ bahkan ketika tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di hari itu. Dan Chanyeol bisa menebak hanya dengan melihat raut wajah mereka, kalau mereka sudah tahu apa sebenarnya beban Chanyeol selama ini. Dan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Chanyeol karena meski mereka telah mengetahui betapa _tidak normal_ -nya ia, mereka masih peduli. Bahkan setelah mereka sendiri sadar jika masalah Chanyeol ini bisa menghancurkan lapangan pekerjaan mereka, tapi mereka masih bersedia mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Pernah suatu saat Chanyeol bertanya. _"Mengapa kalian masih peduli padaku?"_

Dan jawaban mereka layaknya seperti segelas air di tengah gurun gersang bagi Chanyeol.

" _Karena kau tidak lagi rekan kerja kami. Kau, kita, adalah keluarga."_

Tidak ada yang lebih Chanyeol syukuri daripada ini—meski kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti menghantuinya walaupun member lainnya sebisa mungkin menopangnya dari belakang.

Satu tahun. Genap satu tahun semenjak Chanyeol dengan gencar menghindari Baekhyun—setimpal dengan Baekhyun yang juga sadar tidak sadar mengabaikannya. Itu adalah tahun 2014, ketika kemudian satu persatu hal buruk mulai berdatangan hingga ke titik dimana Chanyeol berpikir karir mereka semua di ujung kehancuran.

Kris, yang tanpa terasa selama ini telah menjadi teman sekaligus kakak baginya, memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka semua dengan sejumput kenangan manis yang pahit untuk dikenang, sekaligus meninggalkannya dengan berjuta kata penenang yang kini hanya tersimpan di pikiran tanpa bisa didengar olehnya lagi.

Selama satu tahun perasaan Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar _baik_. Dan kehilangan satu anggota keluarga tidak memperbaiki perasaannya sama sekali, tentu saja. Chanyeol tahu tidak hanya ia yang kehilangan. Mereka semua merasa kehilangan, baik mereka bersebelas maupun berjuta fans di luar sana. Seperti hilangnya malaikat penjaga bagi Joonmyeon. Seperti hilangnya kakak terbaik bagi Tao. Juga berbagai rasa kehilangan lainnya.

Mereka semua terpuruk, Joonmyeon apalagi. Tapi Joonmyeon lebih dapat menguasai dirinya, member lain-pun sama, dan tidak bagi Chanyeol. Beberapa hari awal sejak Kris pergi, dorm menjadi lebih sepi. Dan Chanyeol berubah menjadi robot hidup. Ia memang makan, minum, mandi, juga bernafas. Tapi pikirannya bertaburan ke berbagai tempat yang Chanyeol sendiri saja tidak mengerti dengan itu.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itulah rasanya kehilangan teman yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Terlebih selama ini Chanyeol lebih banyak memuntahkan keluh kesahnya pada Kris daripada member lain. Bukan berarti member lain bukanlah pendengar yang baik, tapi ia hanya sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan perasaannya pada Kris. Dan kehilangan Kris tidak ada dalam angannya sama sekali.

Hingga di satu titik ketika para member sendiri juga lelah untuk membujuknya—karena mereka sendiri juga kenyataannya sama buruknya dengan Chanyeol, kemudian Baekhyun mendadak muncul di hadapannya tanpa pernah terduga.

Chanyeol hanya sedang memetik senar gitar dengan sembarang kala itu, dengan duduk di atas kasur, membelakangi pintu. Tidak lama, mungkin sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit ia bermain gitar dengan pikiran kosong, sampai sebuah suara merambati angin dan bertambat di gendang telinganya.

" _Berhentilah seperti itu."_

 _Chanyeol menoleh dan ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri menyandar pada pintu. Tidak tahu sejak kapan Baekhyun masuk kamar tanpa bisa diprediksi olehnya. Dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang telah diketahui, Baekhyun kemudian beringsut duduk di sampingnya._

 _Hening untuk beberapa detik berjalan. Canggung itu tentu ada, karena bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak seperti itu setelah nyaris dalam kurun waktu satu tahun mereka tidak pernah berbincang berdua?_

 _Chanyeol yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Berhenti apa?"_

 _Kemudian Chanyeol bisa melihat segaris bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Satu senyuman yang rasanya sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Satu tahun berlalu dan ini adalah kali pertama, dalam kurun waktu itu, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun kini mudah dijangkau, lagi._

" _Berhenti berlarut-larut memikirkan kepergiannya."_

Itu adalah bagaimana mereka kembali menyapa satu sama lain setelah satu tahun terlewati. Mereka, kemudian mulai saling membuka percakapan satu sama lain. Membicarakan apapun yang seharusnya telah mereka perbincangkan dari waktu-waktu lalu.

Mereka berbicara secara random. Melempar candaan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu, dan Chanyeol terpukau sendiri ketika ia sadar bahwa meski setahun berlalu dalam hubungan renggang bersama Baekhyun, namun candaan Baekhyun masihlah tidak pernah gagal meningkatkan _mood_ -nya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Kris, dan hanya butuh satu malam bagi Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan semangat hidup Chanyeol.

Semua perbincangan random itu berakhir dengan tubuh mungil yang terbaring terkunci di bawah kungkungannya.

" _Sungguh. Tidak bisakah kita mencobanya? Mengikat hubungan?"_

 _Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat itu. Bibirnya terasa pahit dan perutnya bergejolak dengan tidak menyenangkan, ketika perasaan ketakutan itu menggerogoti hatinya. Nyatanya, daripada ketakutan untuk melanggar peraturan agensi, Chanyeol lebih ketakutan jika Baekhyun menolaknya untuk yang kedua kali._

 _Hingga di suatu detik, entah setelah berapa lama Baekhyun bungkam tanpa berminat menjawab pertanyaannya. Titik dimana Chanyeol berpikir ia tidak lagi mendapat kesempatan, Chanyeol kemudian mendapati Baekhyun yang mengangguk._

" _Mungkin... kita bisa coba."_

Dan satu kalimat persetujuan yang terlontar dari Baekhyun telah berhasil mengubur segala macam rasa resah yang melanda dari berbagai macam tekanan yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya, sampai satu bulan terlewati hingga semua terbongkar oleh pihak agensi.

Tentu, pihak agensi murka. Tapi kemudian, dengan pertimbangan karir yang diambang kehancuran, juga wajah-wajah tanpa semangat hidup yang telah menghinggapi semua member sebulan belakangan ini, mereka berhasil mencapai suatu penyelesaian.

Mendapat sebuah persetujuan untuk menjalin hubungan asmara, sekaligus merelakan Baekhyun diterjang skandal berpacaran.

Memang, karir mereka diselamatkan oleh skandal penuh dusta itu. Wajah para member semakin lama mulai kembali memancarkan sinarnya seiring dengan milyaran kata-kata penyemangat yang diserukan oleh para fans akibat kepergian satu anggota keluarga.

Tapi, Baekhyun-lah yang mendapat penderitaannya.

Fans mereka masih berjuta-juta, tapi banyak yang memutuskan berhenti di tengah jalan. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena kehilangan satu idol sekaligus skandal pacaran Baekhyun dengan _sunbae_ mereka yang jelas tidak dapat diterima oleh fans dengan lapang.

Dan kemudian, hujatan mulai berdatangan. Banyak, tidak terhentikan, seperti halnya air hujan yang berbondong-bondong menghantam tanah bumi. Semua itu berdampak dengan wajah Baekhyun yang makin tirus, bobot badan yang menurun, juga kantung mata yang semakin menebal seiring dengan berjalannya hari.

Chanyeol, dengan senang hati menjadi payung Baekhyun untuk menangkis semua caci-maki yang datang. Sementara itu, sembilan member lainnya seolah menjadi pagar untuk Baekhyun. Melindunginya. Sekaligus sedikit demi sedikit menyemangati Baekhyun.

Kalau ditanya, apakah Chanyeol sakit hati, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Tentu saja. Bagian mana yang tidak menyakitinya ketika kekasihnya sendiri adalah kekasih orang di mata publik? Tapi pada akhirnya, pengetahuan publik menjadi angin lalu baginya. Karena setidaknya mereka tidak pernah tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya, hati Baekhyun ada di genggamannya.

Toh, setidaknya empat bulan kemudian, akhirnya berita skandal hubungan Baekhyun itu telah berakhir.

Hingga pada akhirnya, masing-masing pribadi dari mereka semua menjadi bertambah kuat. Semakin kuat dan kebal hingga kembali merasakan kehilangan member pada kedua dan ketiga kalinya tidak lagi menyakiti mereka sebegitu parah. Itu juga berlaku untuk para fans yang masih bertahan.

Mereka berakhir dengan sembilan member. Dengan sisa member itu, mereka sedikit demi sedikit kembali mencoba menapaki dunia hiburan lagi, yang beruntungnya tidak sulit diwujudkan karena _thanks to the loyal fans_. Mereka semua saling meramal, memprediksi, mengira-ngira, apakah di tahun selanjutnya—tahun 2015—mereka bisa menjadi lebih hebat setelah hanya tersisa 9/12.

Dan nyatanya, memang iya.

Mereka bisa.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Chanyeol, selain karirnya yang semakin menapak tinggi, juga dengan Baekhyun yang ada di rengkuhannya. Hidupnya serasa sempurna, sesempurna yang Chanyeol pikir ia akan bahagia hingga seribu tahun ke depan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Chanyeol mulai kembali seperti Chanyeol di tahun 2012. Chanyeol kembali selalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun setiap mereka berada di bandara. Chanyeol kembali sedikit demi sedikit berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun di depan layar—meski untuk kali ini penuh dengan batasan yang memuakkan. Sebesar apapun egonya untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah miliknya, semua itu kemudian selalu kalah dengan kesadaran akan bayangan apabila hubungan mereka terkuak di hadapan publik. Mereka berdua tidak hanya menghancurkan karir mereka juga seluruh member, tetapi juga hati jutaan manusia di luar sana yang mengaku sebagai _fans_ mereka.

Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun memanglah prioritas—tapi jutaan _fans_ di luar sana terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan.

Hal semacam ini terkadang juga memicu perselisihan di antara ia dan Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol lebih dapat berpikir logis untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka rapat-rapat, Baekhyun ingin secara implisit menunjukkan pada dunia kalau mereka ada dalam sebuah ikatan sepasang kekasih. Dan dari sejuta hal yang diinginkan Baekhyun, salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dikabulkan oleh Chanyeol adalah yang satu ini.

Memang. Terkadang umur memang tidak menjamin apakah seseorang itu lebih dewasa atau tidak.

Jadi, paling tidak Chanyeol harus memutar otak sekitar sebulan sekali untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa menunjukkan hubungan mereka dalam bentuk kode kepada khalayak umum itu adalah hal yang penuh resiko. Cukup ampuh memang, untuk membuat Baekhyun menurut. Tapi terkadang melihat mata _puppy_ itu terlewat bersinar tertimpa cahaya karena digenangi air mata, membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengalah untuk beberapa kali.

Setidaknya, menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka, walau dapat terhitung jari, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan.

Tidak banyak yang tahu hubungan terlarangnya dengan Baekhyun. Hanya agensi dan artis di bawah label SM Entertainment, juga kerabat keluarga. Tentu saja orang tuanya dengan Baekhyun pada akhirnya tahu. Ibunya dan kakaknya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya—meski membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk berpikir. Apalagi hingga kini mereka juga tidak pernah bosan untuk berkata bahwa ia dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu imut bersama.

Sementara itu, keluarga Baekhyun tidak banyak berkomentar atau sekedar meributkan masalah itu. Hanya saja, mereka tidak pernah berkata _iya_ , tapi juga tidak pernah sekalipun menolak. Bahkan ibu dan ayah Baekhyun tetap menyambut Chanyeol dengan baik setiap ia menginap di rumah mereka—jika ada waktu liburan—untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain gitar miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggal di kamar Baekhyun. Atau mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya di atas hitam-putih piano.

Meski kakaknya—Park Yoora—seringkali bertanya, " _apakah kalian berdua serius benar-benar ingin mengikat hubungan?_ " itu tidaklah menjadi masalah. Meski Chanyeol seringkali menemukan Baekhyun yang berteriak kesal pada ponselnya ketika orangtuanya memintanya berpikir dua kali dalam melangsungkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, itu bukanlah perkara besar. Setidaknya, mereka tidak memaksa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk berhenti.

Mungkin memang terlihat tidak terlalu menjanjikan, tapi setidaknya itu lebih dari cukup untuk Chanyeol, mungkin juga Baekhyun, dan yang jelas juga untuk hubungan keduanya. Setidaknya itu tidak semengerikan apabila keluarganya maupun keluarga Baekhyun menentang keras-keras hubungan mereka. Karena jujur, jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk bernafas dengan benar.

Mungkin ini terlihat konyol, berlebihan, atau menjijikan bagi sebagian besar orang bahwasanya Chanyeol, telah terjatuh terlalu dalam kepada Baekhyun sampai tidak tahu bagaimana untuk berhenti. Baekhyun mengajarinya untuk jatuh cinta, tapi tidak dengan melupakan.

Hubungan mereka memang amat sangat aneh. Chanyeol sendiri terkadang merasa lucu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukan tentang karena mereka sesama laki-laki, tapi karena, ini lucu bagaimana Chanyeol ingin dunia tahu apabila ia mencintai Baekhyun—sekaligus tidak ingin dunia mengetahuinya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasakannya. Chanyeol-pun sama.

Itulah yang membuat manajer dan agensi memberikan perhatian dan ultimatum kepada mereka lebih banyak daripada artis-artis yang lain—terlebih karena grup mereka sedang berada dipuncak kejayaan. Dari waktu demi waktu, semakin banyak Chanyeol membuat momen dengan Baekhyun, dan semakin keras pula perjuangan manajer dan agensi untuk menutupinya dari publik. Meski yang namanya mata seorang penggemar tidak bisa dibohongi semudah itu.

Tahun 2016 hingga ke 2017, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun semakin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua dari hal-hal kecil hingga besar. Sebagian juga sudah terkuak di hadapan publik, seperti bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering berkendara dengan mobil Chanyeol di malam hari, bagaimana mereka sering begadang tengah malam untuk bermain _game_ , bagaimana Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk berhenti menyebut atau menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang mereka ketika _birthday party_ -nya yang diselenggarakan di COEX, bagaimana Baekhyun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeol melalui instagram dengan menyematkan foto bibirnya sendiri, bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk bermain ski dan _snowboarding_ di akhir tahun, bagaimana Chanyeol yang memilih menghabiskan bensin di mobilnya yang baru dengan mengendarainya hingga puluhan kilometer—dan tentu saja tidak murah—hanya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke _schedule_ CBX yang bahkan tidak ada urusannya dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana Baekhyun yang juga tidak bisa berhenti menyebutkan nama Chanyeol saat _birthday party_ -nya sendiri, bagaimana mereka bermain bowling bersama, dan berbagai macam tetek bengek lainnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti. Baekhyun juga demikian. Hingga pada akhirnya yang bisa agensi lakukan adalah memanfaatkan mereka untuk menarik perhatian _fans_ —karena pada dasarnya, tidak sedikit yang menyukai kebersamaan mereka berdua. Dan, ya, cukup menguntungkan, baik dalam segi popularitas maupun pemasukan keuangan.

Mungkin terdengar jahat, terlihat seperti _fanservice_ belaka, tapi percayalah, semua yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun baik di depan maupun belakang kamera itu adalah karena ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

Sebesar sebuah pasangan menyembunyikan suatu hubungan, selalu ada bagian di dalam diri mereka untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia, setidaknya ingin agar dunia tahu, bahwa mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Dan sebesar Chanyeol mempertahankan akal sehatnya, Chanyeol tetap saja kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya terkadang.

Tapi tidak apa. Selama itu bersama Baekhyun, bersembunyi di balik layar tidaklah sesulit itu. Dan jujur, Baekhyun berperan amat sangat banyak untuk Chanyeol bertahan. Si mungil itu menjadi alasan untuk Chanyeol bisa menghadapi kerasnya dunia entertainment. Baekhyun bagaikan paket lengkap pengganti sosok _hyung_ dalam diri Kris yang kini tidak lagi bersama Chanyeol, bersama mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak hanya ada sebagai sebuah sandaran untuk Chanyeol, tapi juga untuk tempat Chanyeol mencurahkan suatu hal tabu bernama cinta—tidak hanya kasih sayang semata seperti apa yang Kris dapat.

Chanyeol bisa menjadi sekuat ini juga karena Baekhyun. Setiap kali Chanyeol merasa tertekan, baik karena agensi maupun karena _fans_ sekalipun, Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang Chanyeol cari untuk kembali mendapatkan rasa percaya dirinya. Pokoknya, sama yang seperti Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun di saat Baekhyun jatuh—seperti tahun 2014 silam, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih ingat, saat itu awal tahun 2017, ketika Chanyeol mulai kehilangan tubuh _sixpack_ -nya dan mendapatkan perut yang lumayan buncit—meski sebenarnya tetap kurus dan bidang.

Itu adalah hari dimana banyak orang menghujatnya melalui instagram, meski lebih banyak yang datang untuk melindungi dan membelanya, tapi Chanyeol juga manusia. Ia tidak sempurna, ia bukan Tuhan, dan ia bisa merasakan yang namanya sakit hati. Bahkan meski Chanyeol sadar bahwa beberapa orang yang menghujatnya itu sebenarnya tidak lebih dari ingin menjatuhkan karirnya, tapi itu tidak dapat mengurangi rasa kecewanya dan karena kecewa itu pula, Chanyeol berakhir terdampar di kamar Baekhyun dengan mata sembab.

" _Aku tidak mengerti,"_

 _Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun setia mengusap puncak kepalanya seiring Chanyeol yang memang tengah menidurkan dirinya dengan berbantalkan paha Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak tahu kalau sebanyak ini yang menghujatku hanya karena tubuhku tidak seindah dulu. Aku juga bisa frustasi, aku juga bisa tertekan, aku juga bisa lelah hanya untuk menunjukan kesempurnaan palsuku di hadapan publik."_

 _Suara Chanyeol teredam oleh perut Baekhyun, suaranya tercekat, dan Baekhyun tetap diam untuk membiarkan Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. "Apa memang bagi mereka kesehatanku tidak lebih penting daripada bagus atau tidaknya tubuhku? Apa sebegitu inginnya mereka menjatuhkan karirku?"_

 _Dan kemudian suara isakannya menguar, diredam oleh kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan, namun tetap terdengar begitu jelas dan begitu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun dengar. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk meredam isakannya, Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk mencoba berujar._

" _Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol. Mereka bukanlah_ fans _yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus mulai belajar sesuatu yang disebut 'mengabaikan'. Abaikan saja mereka dan tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Buktikan pada mereka bahwa tanpa kesempurnaan fisikpun kau tetap bisa bersinar. Aku percaya kalau di luar sana, masih banyak_ fans _yang mendukungmu tidak peduli apapun. Dan ingat_ — _meskipun seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

Dan dengan semua itu, Chanyeol kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan harinya untuk kembali bersinar di atas panggung.

Terlalu banyak hal yang telah mereka lakukan, bersama-sama berjuang dan menopang satu sama lain. Sebenarnya seluruh member juga menopang dan menghiburnya, dan semua itu juga membantunya untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya. Tapi entahlah. Baekhyun berbeda dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol merasa bahwa seluruh member tidak akan cukup jika itu tanpa Baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka nyaris berdua, bahkan ketika grup mereka tidaklah sesibuk dulu karena satu persatu member mulai pergi mengikuti wamil sejak tahun 2018. Hingga mereka kembali berkumpul bersama di tahun 2022. Meski banyak grup-grup baru yang bermunculan. Meski satu persatu fans mulai meninggalkan mereka. Meski perjuangan dan penghargaan yang telah mereka lakukan mulai ditelan waktu.

Namun dengan fans dan cinta yang tersisa, mereka tetap berusaha kembali dan menyeimbangi dunia _entertainment_ yang seiring berjalannya waktu tak lagi sama. Dengan waktu yang terbatas sebelum hari dimana kontrak mereka dengan agensi berakhir, Chanyeol memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk menikmati sekaligus meresapi bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka di atas panggung dan berhadapan dengan _fans_ yang masih meneriaki nama mereka dengan bangga—meski jumlahnya tak sebanyak dulu. Chanyeol berusaha menikmati bagaimana rasanya, berada di satu panggung dan membuat beberapa momen kecil dengan Baekhyun-nya. Juga dengan member lain.

Sampai hari itu tiba. Tahun 2023. Konser terakhir mereka sebelum kontrak resmi berakhir. Pemberhentian terakhir adalah kembali ke Seoul, dan baik dari mereka sendiri ataupun _fans_ banyak melewatinya dengan air mata. Bahagia—karena kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang memberikan cinta pada mereka, sedih—karena akan kehilangan mereka sebentar lagi, dan lega—karena masih banyak yang menanti mereka meski mereka tak lagi muda, tak lagi selincah dulu, atau mungkin tak setampan dulu.

Ketika konser resmi berakhir, Chanyeol kemudian menerima pelukan dari Baekhyun yang menangis terisak di bahunya. Chanyeol tersenyum meski matanya juga basah, mengusap punggung Baekhyun sayang sementara matanya berkelana. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang meringkuk di pojokan, menangis layaknya seorang _maknae_ dan Chanyeol bisa saja menertawainya jika _timing_ -nya tepat. Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata, lalu Kyungsoo menutupi matanya dengan _tissue_. Yixing menatap ponselnya, tapi pipinya basah. Sisanya entah dimana—mungkin di kamar mandi, atau entahlah. Mencari tempat sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

Hari itu, baik Chanyeol dan yang lain memutuskan melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan di _dorm_ mereka. Memakan ayam sampai puas dan menenggak bir sampai tak sadar diri.

Chanyeol bahagia karena malam itu mereka telah bebas dari ikatan peraturan agensi. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya semalaman untuk _cuddling time_ dengan Baekhyun setelah pestanya dengan member lain. Mereka bercerita banyak hal—di antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Apa yang ada di kepala, kemudian terlontar begitu saja. Sesekali berakhir dengan tawa manis, juga pelukan. Lalu ciuman-ciuman ringan.

Chanyeol pikir mereka telah bebas. Baekhyun-pun sama.

Mereka hanya seperti itu selama beberapa waktu semenjak kontrak mereka berakhir. Menikmati hari-hari kosong di sebuah apartement yang diam-diam telah mereka sewa beberapa tahun terakhir, dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan Baekhyun seolah mereka hanya tinggal berdua di bumi ini. Bahkan, meski Baekhyun tak lagi semuda dulu, tak lagi selincah dulu—ayolah, mereka sudah berkepala tiga—tapi tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol merasa bosan. Ia masih tertawa ketika Baekhyun melontarkan candaan garingnya, masih panik jika Baekhyun terlalu ceroboh untuk melukai dirinya sendiri, masih sibuk mengajak Baekhyun untuk melakukan ini dan itu agar Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bosan.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat mencintainya. Bahkan lebih mencintainya daripada ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Chhanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. _All of him does_. Seluruh hatinya. Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya melakukannya.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Itu adalah hal terbahagia yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol mencintainya, hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan, tahun ke tahun. Chanyeol mencintainya sampai tidak tahu bagaimana untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol mencintainya. Itulah yang ia lakukan untuk waktu yang lama, sangat lama. Dan waktu itu yang membuatnya lupa, lupa dengan dunia. Lupa dengan apa yang orang lain akan pikirkan, _tentang mereka_. Lupa tentang, meski baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun dapat saja mengabaikan semuanya, itu tidaklah cukup. Ada perasaan orang lain yang harus dijaga. Dan menerima segala caci maki—yang tentu akan mereka terima jika orang lain mengetahui hubungan mereka—itu tidaklah mudah. Meski terlihat begitu mudah hanya untuk memikirkannya.

Pada akhirnya, baik ia maupun Baekhyun, mereka tidak dapat melanjutkan lebih dari ini. Hingga di titik ini, mereka memutuskan untuk—

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Ya, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tidak perlu merasa maaf untuk itu, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Baekhyun juga mencintainya dan dalam waktu yang lama pula. Tapi, ya, mereka tidak pernah menyadarinya kalau mereka _memang_ tidak bisa melanjutkan lebih dari ini.

Selama ini mereka berdegup untuk satu sama lain, merasa begitu bahagia hanya untuk memperhatikan dan mempedulikan satu sama lain, merasa seolah mereka memiliki seluruh dunia hanya dengan mengakui perasaan mereka satu sama lain setiap harinya, menopang satu sama lain di setiap masalah yang datang—tapi semua itu tidaklah cukup jika pada kenyataannya, mereka adalah _public figure_.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun baru menyadarinya bahwa meski mereka telah berakhir tanpa kontrak, sejauh manapun mereka bersembunyi, semua orang hanya akan menemukan mereka.

Dan dengan dunia yang begitu kontra dengan hal tabu, mereka tidak bisa.

Bahkan meski pada kenyataannya LGBT telah dilegalkan di Korea Selatan tahun 2017 silam, itu tidaklah membuat seluruh rakyatnya beralih mendukung kaum seperti mereka.

Bahkan meski ibu Chanyeol begitu menyukai hubungan mereka, meski keluarga Baekhyun tidak menyuarakan penolakan, tapi mereka pada akhirnya sadar.

Menyukai bukan berarti mendukung, tidak menolak bukan berarti setuju.

Selama ini Chanyeol baru sadar betapa kekanakannya hubungan yang mereka jalani. Seolah mereka sudah berkepala dua kala kemarin, tapi mereka hanya berpikir tentang masa itu. Mereka tidak berpikir betapa pentingnya melanjutkan sebuah keturunan, betapa orang tuanya maupun orang tua Baekhyun mengharapkan setidaknya seorang cucu untuk meneruskan marga masing-masing.

Hingga Chanyeol kini tahu, bahwasannya dibalik pertanyaan yang tak pernah bosan diucapkan Yoora—itu karena sebenarnya bukan Yoora yang bertanya, melainkan ibunya yang secara diam-diam meminta Yoora untuk selalu bertanya dan berharap setidaknya Chanyeol dapat berpikir kembali.

Chanyeol juga paham bahwa orang tua Baekhyun hanya ingin baik anak mereka sendiri maupun Chanyeol, tidak menyesal di kemudiah hari karena jalan yang mereka pilih itu bukanlah main-main.

Disamping itu semua, kini mereka baru menyadari bahwa pandangan masyarakat tidak akan lepas dari mereka meskipun mereka telah terbebas dari agensi. Tidak berpikir bahwa masih tetap ada yang begitu menyukai grup mereka dan betapa sakit hatinya mereka apabila seandainya mereka tahu kalau yang mereka idolakan tidaklah seperti apa yang dunia anggap normal.

Yang kemudian mereka sadari adalah hubungan mereka hanyalah keegoisan semata.

Dan kenyataannya, mengabaikan segalanya tidaklah membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik—ataupun memudahkan mereka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sadar bahwa hubungan seperti mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi.

Terlalu banyak konsekuensi, terlalu banyak masalah yang akan berdatangan. Dan mereka—pada akhirnya terlalu pengecut untuk mencoba melewatinya.

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah berujar, "aku mengerti. Berhenti mengatakan maaf. Maafmu tidak akan mengubah penghakiman dunia. Itu bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkan hubungan kita."

Dan air mata jatuh ke pipi putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin menghapusnya, ingin menciumnya dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski mereka tidak dapat berakhir bersama. Tapi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah berdiri di tempatnya, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk tersenyum.

Kemudian, yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah, "aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti ini—sebesar ini, dan tidak akan pernah lagi. Kau adalah satu-satunya dan kau mempunyai seluruh sudut perasaanku meski jika nantinya aku berakhir menikahi seorang perempuan. Tidak akan ada yang mencurinya darimu, tidak akan ada yang akan menerimanya, selain dirimu."

"Yeol..."

Mata bulat Chanyeol menangkap bola mata _puppy_ kesukaannya yang kini bergenang. Dan kenangan itu merasuki pikirannya begitu saja. Semua yang mereka lakukan bersama, jutaan detik yang mereka lalui bersama, jatuh-bangun yang tiada habis mereka lewati bersama, semua kenangan manis itu, kini akan menghilang. Hal-hal indah yang mereka alami bersama tanpa berpikir tentang dunia, tanpa berpikir tentang apapun, ketika mereka masih begitu polos dan dibutakan oleh cinta, semuanya akan hilang.

Chanyeol akan kehilangan tatapan _puppy_ yang biasanya selalu menatapnya dengan binar indah. Chanyeol akan kehilangan senyuman lebar berbentuk kotak itu. Chanyeol takkan lagi mendapati tawa Baekhyun yang semanis madu, takkan lagi melihat _eye-smile_ Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar kini telah menjadi candu untuknya, dan tidak akan ada lagi tubuh mungil setinggi 174 sentimeter untuk dipeluk lagi.

"Pergilah, Baek." Chanyeol mencoba semampunya untuk berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dengan begitu erat, mungkin pelukan terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan. Chanyeol menarik nafas sedalam mungkin di ceruk lehernya, merasakan wangi tubuhnya, dan menanamkannya dalam-dalam di pikiranku sehingga ia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana rasanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya, bibirnya menghampiri bibir _pink cherry_ Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah ciuman. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan air mata Baekhyun di ciuman mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga aku."

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana ia mengatakan itu begitu mudah ketika ia tahu, hatinya tahu, itu tidaklah sesuatu yang dikatakan _baik-baik saja_.

"Jadi, ini perpisahan kita, huh?" Baekhyun berbisik, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya.

Itu sakit.

"Yeah..."

Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik. Berjalan pergi tanpa mencoba untuk berbalik. Chanyeol-pun melakukannya, mencoba untuk berjalan pergi seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Dan merasakan bagaimana hujan jatuh.

Turun dari matanya membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

 _ **END!**_

.

.

.

* * *

Ps. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE GENGS MOHON JANGAN MENGAMINKAN ENDINGNYA, DAN MARI BERDOA BERSAMA-SAMA SEMOGA BESOK CHANBAEK G BERAKHIR GINI. :")

Ps. Jadi entah hari apa gua lupa, udah agak lamaan, ada trainee Chanbaek Union INA yang upload fmv chanbaek di OA line gitu dan yha intinya gegara nonton itu gua jadi pengen bikin ini. Anggep aja inspired by postingan itu lah he999x.

DAN YHA THIS FANFICTION IS TOTALLY A MESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

But really. Gua, yang merupakan pakar bikin ff fluff, mendadak songong dan ngesok pengen bikin yang sad ending but it's turning sooooooooo bad.

Yang gua rasa adalah (1) ini panjang dan bosenin; (2) cara gua jabarin momen chanbaek di sini g romantis banget; (3) endingnya maksa.

Ya itung-itung cari pengalaman bikin yang hurt hurt gimana gitu yha hehe.

Monggo yang mau cursing dan segala macem, kolom review terbuka lebar!;)

Dan yang berminat buat jd siders, i love you too and im glad you read this little ass until the end muach.

Oh, gua mau kasih tau sesuatu.

 **NO SEQUEL**

/smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
